The Lost Slipper
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: I lost it. I had the most comfortable slipper in the world, and I lost it. And of course, who finds it? None other than the Marauders. I know what you're thinking, what could they possibly do with a slipper? Stay open-minded.


**Summary: I lost it. I had the most comfortable slipper in the world, and I lost it. And of course, who finds it? None other than the Marauders. I know what you're thinking, what could they possibly do with a slipper? Stay open-minded.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it. I swear.**

**Note: Thanks you, Mustardgirl1128 and Lisa N Lupin for pointing out that the slipper was indeed yellow, not pink, my mistake. But I fixed it! Thanks, you guys. :D**

**The Lost Slipper**

a Siriusly Klutzy story.

"Where is it?" I asked, searching frantically around the room. It wasn't under my bed, or Alice's. I asked Marlene and she hasn't seen it either.

Where could one fuzzy yellow slipper with my right foot indent disappear to?

"It isn't in here," Alice called from the bathroom. "I've looked under the sinks, in all of the bathtubs,and behind the toilets." She walked out. "That's the friendliest I've ever gotten with that bathroom. You owe me." And it's true. I did. Having five girls share a bathroom is intense. Not the gross kind of intense; it doesn't smell disgusting or anything. There's just a lot of body soaps, lotions, and potions everywhere. When one girl smells like apples, another smells like lavender, and then a mixture of potions and soaps are added in, it doesn't leave a very pretty smell. Kind of if Madam Puddifoots exploded.

I flopped on the floor to check under the beds again. "Honestly, where could it have gone?"

Alice laughed, probably because she never loses _her _slippers, or anything for that matter. Nope, I've never seen Alice lose anything. It's like she's a magnet, and if something even thinks of hiding on her, it just flies back.

"Did you check the Common Room?" she asked, looking pointedly at the door.

I jumped up, shouted "Brilliant!" and bolted past her. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I scoped the room. Thankfully, nobody noticed this bizarre behavior.

Carefully, I made my way throughout the room. Alice had followed me down to help search. She knows how much it bothers me when something goes missing.

"This is ridiculous," I moaned, meeting Alice back by the door to our dorms after seeing hair nor hide of my fuzzy yellow slipper. "Truly ridiculous."

"Tell me about it," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "You had me looking for a slipper, that's _obviously _disappeared, for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes of my life wasted when it's probably in the wash or something."

I glared. "It was not _wasted_. It was purely... you being a good person and helping me out."

Alice nodded. "Wasted."

"Thanks."

We were just about to walk up the stairs when a little second year girl walked up to us, looking shy. "Were you talking about a fuzzy yellow slipper?" she asked.

"My slipper!" I exclaimed gleefully. "Where did you find it?"

She immediately turned red as she shifted to face the fireplace. Pointing over by the couch where the Marauders stood, she said, "That one, the one in the middle, James Potter. He told me to tell you that, erm, he's found it."

"_Potter_?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded, eager to get away.

"I'm just going to go now," she said quietly before scurrying off to her friends on the other side of the room.

Alice looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "So. Are you going to go get it?" she asked.

"Of course I'm going to go get it." I sighed. "I just _really _don't want to. What if he thinks my feet smell?"

"What if he thinks they smell like roses?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I never took into account that whoever had my slipper might think it smells bad, but then again, I wouldn't expect anyone to go around sniffing it either.

"James," I said as sweetly as I could without looking too desperate. This was for the life of my slipper, after all.

His eyebrows shot up, which was surprising. Usually he tried to be cool and collected. If finding slippers made him let his guard down, I'm going to have to start leaving them all over the place.

"Have you got my fuzzy yellow slipper?" I asked, looking around the group of boys for it.

"Slipper?" he said, his voice rather high. "What slipper?" His arms shifted awkwardly, and for the first time I noticed that they were behind his back.

I looked at him skeptically, trying to remember to be nice.

"That second year told me that you had my slipper," I said, pointing to the group of girls. They were all looking in this direction and when they saw me point, they looked at the wall. Smart bunch.

"She must have been mistaken," he claimed, hand going up to meet the back of his head.

"Mistaken," I repeated. "James, you _told _her that you had it."

He groaned. "Listen, Lily, I don't have your slipper. Are you sure you didn't leave it up in your room or something? Under your bed?"

"What's behind your back, Potter?" I asked threateningly, going into the arms-crossed legs-apart stance.

"It obviously isn't what you're looking for," Sirius commented, though his grin was too smug to trust. And I hardly trusted Black to begin with.

"How would you-" I began, but then something fell on my foot.

I looked down to find a yellow yo-yo sitting there, innocently as can be.

"What?" I asked it, because, you know, I commonly talked to inanimate objects. But not really, it was just a reaction.

"It's a yo-yo," Remus pointed out.

"I see. Where'd it come from?"

"Behind James's back," Peter offered.

Remus put his hand over his face, shaking his head in the 'Why do we let him talk again?' way. Sirius smacked Peter in the head.

"Why couldn't I see the yo-yo, Potter?" I asked, rounding on him once again. I looked down at it suspiciously, almost missing the piece of yellow fuzz lying next to it. "_Potter_."

James turned to glare at Sirius who calmly smiled.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked wearily. My poor, poor slipper. I barely knew ye.

"If you think it's a yo-yo, you're wrong," Sirius said. Oi.

"What did you do to my slipper?" I asked sadly.

"It's fixable," James replied hurriedly. I looked up at him and glared. It was all his fault my comfortable, warm slipper was a hard piece of plastic and string. "Fix it, Sirius."

Sirius picked it up and wrapped the string around his finger, letting the yo-yo go up and down, up and down.

Poor, poor slipper.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Alice asked, walking over to the scene. "Where's your slipper? I thought these four goons had it."

The four goons glared at her.

"Oh," she said, laughing. "Sorry, Remus. Three goons."

Sirius hummed. "I just might not fix it now," he said simply. "Being a goon and all."

"_Alice_!" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air, then turned back to Sirius. "Change it back, please."

Sirius sighed and flicked his wand lazily. My yellow slipper was in his hand, just as I'd left it. Or at least, I hope it's just how I left it. I can't remember exactly how that was, seeing as it was missing and all.

"Thank you!" I gushed, stealing it back.

Alice laughed. "Where was it anyway?"

"In between the couch cushions," James said with a shrug. "Sirius thought it would be a good idea to turn it into a yo-yo. We didn't know it was yours though!" he added quickly.

The girl that informed me of the slipper fiasco was walking towards us, or at least in our general direction, this time with her group of friends in tow. She still looked timid.

"Thanks," I commented as they walked by, holding my slipper close. James gave them 'the Nod' (you know, the guy nod of acknowledgement) causing them to erupt into giggles.

Twelve-year-olds. Honestly.

"Do you think if _I _lose my slipper and James finds it, he'll talk to _me_?" one asked hopefully.

"Elli, if he found it, he might actually _touch_ it!" another girl replied, giggling more. The original girl (the one who informed me of the slipper) looked apologetically at us about her friends. Obviously this happens often.

Not that I can blame them, of course.

**A/n: Yay, another one! I feel like I'm on a roll. Okay, so I had three options for this, but this is the one that came out because the first one was stupid, the second one would have put me on a delay because I had to figure out how to write it, but this one worked the best. So if you didn't like it, it could have been worse. Heh.**

**But I hope that you _did _like it, because I've been working on it for an hour or something? I have no idea. I've been online for 2 but yeah. The end is Lily basically realizing that James is, in fact, a babe.**

**Much love and the hope that James might find your slipper,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
